Combat
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Anna knew that they never wanted her near combat, but that didn't mean that she wasn't curious. Luckily for her, she has a friendly skateboarder to clue her in!


A/N: Please read and enjoi! This is based around the time of the manga, so Anna is eight/nine and Yata is sixteen/seventeen.

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own K.

0—Combat—0

Anna knew that they never intended for her to take part in the more physical aspects of HOMRA, however, that didn't mean that she wasn't _curious_ regarding close combat. So she did the logical thing: she asked.

Mikoto merely stared at her blankly for a couple of seconds before he gently nudged her toward Totsuka and rolled over to resume his nap.

Totsuka smiled softly and apologized, "I don't fight, Anna-chan."

Izumo gave a short chuckle before patting her on her head, reassuring her that she didn't need to worry about such things.

Bandou seemed like he was going to answer for a moment; that is, before Shouhei came around and started pestering the young man.

Fujishima was busy trying to stuff Eric with food when she approached them, and the young man merely suggested that she ask Yata, who was in the corner of the room, oiling the bearings of his skateboard.

"Yata-san."

The teen glanced up from his skateboard to the young girl as she approached his table. "Hey, Anna-chan. Does Mikoto-san need me to get him something?"

The young Strain mutely shook her head, eyeing the second youngest member of HOMRA with hope. He simply _had _to answer all of the questions that she wanted answered!

"No?" Misaki reached up to pull his beanie off, sliding a pale hand through his chestnut brown hair a couple of times as he seemed to be raking his brain for a possible reason why the single most demure member of HOMRA would seek him out. "Do _you_ need help with something?"

The eight year old nodded, pulling out the chair directly across from Yata and easily sliding onto it. "Hai. I want to know about combat."

The young man opened his mouth briefly before closing it. He tried again. "Did someone put you up to this, Anna-chan?" His large hazel hues flicked over the entire span of the bar, trying to see if he'd catch someone trying to listen in on their conversation. After seeing no one, he turned his attention back onto the ivory haired child who sat before him. "You really want to know?"

She nodded, placing her hands on her lap, their usual resting place for when she was sitting.

"Well—uh… Alright." Yata picked up the ragged cloth he was using earlier and started to oil his bearings once more. "Let's see… Well, the first basic punches that _I _learned were the jab and cross, hook, and uppercut…"

0—Break—0

Anna knew that she shouldn't have strayed from Mikoto's side. She knew, yet, when she saw that bunny nibbling at a piece of lettuce in the corner of the room, she couldn't help but follow her feet forward.

And now—as soon as the enemies had managed to split the entire group up, along with Mikoto—she was alone… With a couple of older men guarding her.

A part of her was content to just sit around and wait for Mikoto to come rescue her—for there was no doubt of that happening—while the another part of her wished nothing more than to have the power to rescue herself.

Intelligent purple hues glanced from one thug to another, trying to determine her chances of escaping should she choose to do something. The one on the left was favoring his right leg—something that Yata had taught her to look for—while the man on the right seemed to be easily distracted, if not a bit on edge...

She reached into her ruffled sleeves and pulled out her red marble, feeling herself calm a little at the familiar smooth surface under the tips of her fingers. Her eyes slid over to the injured one, then to the edgy one, uncertain of how they'd react to any movement from her. _It's a necessary risk._

She knew that the little techniques that Yata taught her would not be enough—even if she _did_ have the power necessary to go through with them, there was no way that it would be enough to take the two men down.

Unfortunately for Anna, amidst thinking over her plan to use her powers to "see", she was distracted enough not to notice the edgy enemy turn towards her.

"She's—she's got something in her hands!"

All of a sudden both of the guns that were in the room were directed towards her.

"Oi! Open your hand, kid! Show me what'cha got there!" The one with a limp demanded, slowly making his way closer to her, cocking the hammer of his gun.

The young strain kept her face expressionless, not daring to open her hand for the man. No one outside of HOMRA was to touch her marble! Everyone knew that!

"Open your hand or I'll blow it off!" He exclaimed, incensed.

"Just wait one fucking moment!" The door behind them was broken down, and as soon as the smoke cleared, Anna was able to release a small sigh in relief. It was Yata. He had a few bruises and open cuts that weren't there earlier in the evening; however, he still had that confident swagger to his step that told Anna that they were going to be safe.

"Anna-chan is a member of HOMRA, and if you threaten her, you threaten Mikoto-san!" A dark look crossed the teen's eyes. "And if someone threatens the King, well… Let's just say that there won't be a body for the police to find! No blood, no bones, not even ash."

The edgy man moved forwards a couple of paces, his gun trained on the skateboarder. "Yeah? Well, that was a great speech and everything, but by the looks of it, you're fixing to face two men with guns while you only have what? A skateboard?"

Misaki's answering smirk was merciless. "I don't even need the skateboard to beat your asses into the ground!"

Anna watched as the edgy man moved to aim at Yata, knowing full and well that the man would see it coming and dodge in time; however, he would not see the bullet coming from the limping man, who was already aiming towards his partner, knowing full and well what was about to transpire. So she did the logical thing: she clutched at the ends of her dress and dashed forward, and once she was close enough not to miss, she reached out, and kicked the male's injured leg with all the strength she could manage.

The man let out a guttural cry as he was sent crashing to the ground, releasing the weapon in favor of clutching at his damaged limb.

Anna hopped over him and kicked the gun away from the slumped man, and allowed the smallest of smiles appear on her face when she caught sight of Yata moving away from his own adversary, relatively unscathed, with the exception of his previous injuries, naturally.

"You just saved my life Anna-chan!" The young man exclaimed in awe. He made his way over to the child, making a point of knocking out the injured man on the ground before turning his gaze back to his fellow HOMRA member.

"You saved mine." She responded, slipping her marble back into her sleeve.

"Wow… Anna-chan the protector. You can do pretty much everything, ne Anna-chan?" The young man carefully lifted the child up and over the unconscious body beneath them, and held onto her hand as he started to lead her away.

"I guess that you're going to be the one protecting us, ne?"

The child's hand tightened momentarily around the skateboarder's. "No… I much prefer being on the other side of the combat, Yata-san. I am merely a spectator."

0—Combat/end—0

A/N: I know that the ending was a bit abrupt, but… oh well!

Thanx for reading!


End file.
